Agent Georgia
by Just a pinch of anime
Summary: What if the director had another daughter? What if she was raised separate from her sister and knew nothing about her? Georgia Allison Church is that daughter. She has been missing for 7 years and is back, but what does the director have in store for her? This has taken place before Texas arrived, when Carolina was on top of the leader board. This is Agent Georgia the first.
1. Agent Georgia

**Hi Guys. It has been so long and I am really sorry. I have been writing just not uploading. My ipod recently died forev's and I am in depressed mode because some of my stories were on there. I am very proud to say I am uploading from the computer now and hope to get reviews. Love you all. BYE! :) **

" Excuse me director," said F.I.L.S.S, " yes F.I.L.S.S ?" he snapped back agitated, " I have some

very important news, would you like me to report it this instant? it is very important," " What

is it then ?"he groans as the computer starts to get on his nerve. " We have Agent Georgia's

location, if that is of importance to you in anyway director." immediately the director stopped

and looked at the computer screen. " Get the top 8 in now!"

" how can we help sir ?" said Carolina as she stood beside Agent New York, Agent South

Dakota , Agent Washington, Agent North Dakota, Agent Maine and Agent Wyoming. " We

have found the location of a missing agent. I need you to retrieve this missing agent. Any

questions?" " uh yes sir," started Wyoming in his British accent, " If this is a recovery beacon,

then why are you not sending Washington? alone." he finished. " This specific Agent has been

missing since the start of project freelancer, it is very rare for her to appear now. She is not

trained so this is unlikely to be a trap but you can never tell, just because she is not trained

does not mean she isn't smart enough and strong enough to trick us. We need everyone in

case this is a trap. Work as a team not as individuals this time. She is most likely wounded

that is why we are most likely getting her location. It is highly probable however that she is

not wearing armor so I shall show you what she looks like in armor and without it. Remember

if found do not injure her in anyway, If necessary knock her unconscious. Bring her back here,

Is that understood agents?!" he commanded " Sir, yes sir." everyone said in union. " Good.

F.I.L.I.S.S , show agent Georgia in full armor," " Right away director" responded F.I.L.S.S as a

picture of a suit of armor that was white in color but had gold parts in certain area's. " Show

Agent Georgia without armor, her latest appearance would be best F.I.L.S.S," commented the

director as another image appeared on screen. It was of a pale girl with long brown hair and

crystal blue eyes, she was smiling which showed off all of the perfect white teeth she had.

Georgia was shorter then everyone else in the room by more then five inches but had tall

slender frame in general with long limbs. " This is your mission Agent's. Find and retrieve

Agent Georgia unharmed this is her stationary location at the moment. Now board a pelican

and move out!" he planned and explained loudly.

- Georgia P.O.V-  
I sat alone in the middle of the canyon, It all seemed unfamiliar. I defiantly knew I had not

been here before. A shot of pain hit me through my leg, causing me to look down at my

heavily wounded leg, it was covered in thick red blood which oozed out constantly. It wasn't

stopping any time soon, and neither was the pain. With all my armor off I could see my also

wounded arm and hand, same deal there, not much difference. It was difficult to stand up

and those first steps were painful, but I needed to get up and start moving. They could have

possibly got a location when I took off my armor, I had made it so that it cant send out a

location signal when I am using the armor. The wind blew my long brown hair and stung my

wounds, making it even harder to walk. Wait a minute! There was never wind in outer

space! I looked up and barely managed to keep my eyes from fully wincing at the harsh wind

that blew onto my face, Holy crap! IT'S A SHIP! I quickly ( well, as fast as I possibly could)

start to limp away but it was useless, the ship had landed and about eight people came out.

Less then 10 meters to a rock but I had a feeling that they would spot me by then. "HEY! SHE

IS OVER THERE!" came a women's voice from about 50 meters away, no use hiding now. I

just had to run and get my gun as fast as I could and start to shoot at them , I stumbled

further till I only just reached it and quickly snatched it up before they were less then a 5 feet

away from me . " l-l-l-leave me alone!" I scream pointing my gun at the semi circle that has

started to surround me. " Put the gun down...We have been given an order that says we are

unable to injure you" states a chick in bright blue armor, " Yeah! Put the fricken gun down

b*tch!" shouts out a orchid coloured girl with green trims on her armor. " South... She is

already badly wounded. Just be gentle with her. god knows why , the director wants her in

perfect shape." says a guy in matching armor , except his version is purple. " W-w-wh-who

i-i-is t-t-the d-dir-director?", " Our boss. Now just get in the ship and all will be fine." said a

strange British accent to my left. I quickly did a head count, there was 7,but I could have

sworn that there was eight when I first counted. Then it all went black.

- Third person P.O.V-  
" Maine! We weren't allowed to injure her! Now , we are all going to get into trouble!" shouts

Washington as everyone boards the ship, Maine carrying the wounded girl and north and

south carrying her armor and weapons. Maine simply replied with a mass amount of strange

growling type noises which translated to ' He said we could knock her out if we needed to so

don't go yelling at me Washington , otherwise I will bring up the fact that you used to wet the

bed! Now help Carolina or something while I lock her in securely', Maine locked her in her

seat and sat down beside her with North on the other side. It was a good system , If she woke

up and started panicking then North could reason her to calm down, however if she got

violent then Maine could sort her out but the way she was going , she wasn't going to wake up

any time soon. " Is everyone ready for take off?" Carolina shouted from the pilot seat in the

cock pit, " Yeah, lets get this delivery to the director ," shouts back York, " Then off we go"

" Did you achieve your mission objective?" questioned the director, " Yes sir. Agent Georgia is

on board the pelican currently being watched by Agent Maine and Agent North. She was

heavily wounded and to stop a fight, Agent Maine knocked her unconscious. I am sorry sir,"

apologized Carolina with South right by her side. " That is... ok. Please move her up to a

room alone. Then come back with the others, apart from North and Maine. They can stay

with her in case she wakes up and tries anything," he replies " Sir would it be alright if we

know exactly why agent Georgia is so important ?" " I am sorry Carolina, that information is

highly classified and unable to be told to even you number 1,"Says the Director as the

Councillor walks in " Director, when she wakes up would you like me to talk with her? It

might answer some of your questions ," The Councillor asks , thinking about the future. " yes

Councillor. Could you possibly get Agent York, Washington and Wyoming." " There seems to

be no need director, they seem to have arrived already" replies the Councillor as Wash, York

and Wyoming walk in. " ah, that we have most of our top 8 , I would like to explain

what you will be doing. Unfortunately things would have been much easier if she were

conscious but now two people have to watch her in case she wakes up. She will want to make a

runner and escape. You can choose who goes with who on shifts ,but she needs two people

there at all time. That is not including the Councillor. oh and you all remain on the same spot

on the leader board. That is all," says the director as he turns around and faces a giant

computer screen as everybody walks out of his room. " Excuse me director but would you like

me to open up Agent Georgia's file?" questions F.I.L.S.S " that would be... appreciative F.I.L.S.S

. Thank you," affirmed the director. He watched as the A.I opened up Georgia's file , revealing

over 300 hundred videos and photo's in just one file. " Would you like me to play the video's

Director?" " Yes...". A photo came up of a young girl of only 6 years old, she was wearing

some denim overall's with a carrot in the front pocket while feeding a palomino horse, the

director sighed as he stared at the younger version of Georgia. " Why couldn't she have stayed

the same?" theorized the director to himself, " It is impossible director for an average human

body without any mechanical implants to stay the same director," disclosed the A.I, " I know

that F.I.L.S.S," angrily replied the director as a video of a slightly older girl came on. She was

wearing glasses and a plain tee-shirt with some skinny jeans while reading a copy of Little

Women, that was till she saw the camera and started to giggle, shouting out things like go

away dad! and I am reading. This alone , brought tears to the directors eyes.


	2. Is she awake?

**MY IPOD LIVES! I am now a happy person and am not depressed. Thanks for the reviews and I have now officially changed the name. I am thankful for the harsh review from a 'certain' person. Oh, well. Please review and Stay positive.**

-96 hours later (4 days for those who don't know) Georgia's P.O.V-

I slowly started to open my eyes. My head pounding because of a current yet new headache that seemed to get worse every second I kept my eyes. "Maine...Look..." I hear. I see a guy with blond hair come sit by me; the rest of his body was in the same purple and green armor from before I blacked out, "Where am I?" I manage to choke out. "On the Mother of Invention. I am North, Are you possibly Agent Georgia?" He questioned me with such kindness and gentleness in his voice that I found it hard to believe he was even real. But onto the big fat elephant in the room, how did he know my name? "My Name is Georgia, not Agent. Just Georgia. I guess that is Maine then?" I return the question as I see the guy beside him. "Yes. How did yo-" starts asking North before these two guys without armor walk in making him stand up so they could get through. Maybe this was their boss, the ' Director'. If so, then who in hell's name was the other guy? "I see she is awake. North , Maine please return to training while the director and I have a conversation with Agent Georgia.", " Yes councilor," nodded North while Maine just growled. Was he upset? Maybe he was angry? I dunno. I look at the man that North called the ' councilor', He had dark skin and matching dark hair and eyes but the guy behind him made me gasp and back into the wall. It couldn't be... It wasn't. Was it? I knew it wasn't him but... he looked just like him." Y-y-y-y-yo-yo-you..." was the only thing I could say. I looked down at the bed I was on and the wall I was up against and brought my knees up to my face and hid my face in them and started to cry from all the memories that came rushing back just from looking at his face. "Agent Georgia, maybe the director is bringing back memories. Maybe these memories will help the director understand why you ran away from your home and your father?" I heard the councilor say "PISS OFF!" I shriek at him "That was unnecessary Georgie..." scolded the director. THAT WAS IT!HE HAD BROKEN MY LAST STRAW! NO ONE CALLS ME GEORGE OR GEORGIE APART FROM MY FATHER AND AT THE MOMENT EVEN THOUGH THIS DIRECOTR GUY LOOKS LIKE IT, HE ISNT."No one calls me George or Georgie apart from my father!" I corrected his mistake as I calmed down very slowly, "Georgia Allison Church, who do you think I am? Why do you think the squads that you try to avoid like the plague kept coming back after you every time a location signal was sent out? ". There was only one thing I hated more then someone calling me Georgia and that was when they used my full name and had points to back it up. "If you are really my father, then say something that only my father would know." I quickly said trying to make a full recovery from my fall back. " You got your first period 2 years later then your friends Cassandra McClain, Charlie Hart and Jessica Green and you got it at 15," he seemed to say with ease. I went red all over and looked up at him with a sheepish look on my face, he stared back at my tear stained face with what seemed like no emotion at all. "I hate you so much right now." I tell my father fighting my embarrassment head on. "Let's discuss this somewhere more private," added the stupid councilor.

- Director P.O.V -

Seeing her face for the first time in 7 years brought happiness to my unhappy life. So at first she didn't believe it was me, the first time I got told that she was here I didn't believe it was my youngest daughter either. Right now she stood across from me, I could tell it was painful for her with her injuries to stand up but this seemed to be the most undisturbed place at the moment. "Why did you run away from home and how did you get up here?" I ask her, this question had constantly played through my head but it had no one to answer it. "I ran away because I-I-I-I, to be honest, I don't know why. It just felt right, you were going away soon for god only knows how long and I would be alone. So I went after mom so that I wouldn't be alone, I guess. How? Well that is completely different. I knew why and what I was doing then. I went to where mom had taken me when they had first said that she was going, I remember where it was completely even though I was young. You never forget the place where they told you your mother would be taken away from you. They told me I was too young but because I was mom's daughter, they would let me go in early, for hopes of making me a strong agent or something. I never did finish my training because I stole some armor and got on board, that is after I knocked out the girl I stole the armor from. After that it was running from the, then you guys came after me so I started to run from you too." "You don't need to run from anyone anymore, but you will need to prove to the others you can be trusted and without proper training that will be hard. Very hard. "I say, thinking about all possible outcomes for her staying. Some I really don't want to mention. "The squad that was sent out said you weren't in your armor and that you were heavily wounded, that was what made it easy for them to find you and to catch you. Can you tell us why you were wounded and without armor?" asks the councilor, I hear Georgia groan in pain as the effect of standing hurts her bandaged leg, " I got shot by some other soldiers and ran away to the middle of the canyon that I was in. This caused another team to come out of their base and fight the other team, by then I had my armor off and looking for a place to hide. Got shot a few times and then they all made a deal and went to their bases, then the squad came. Bes story I f*cking know" I let it all sink in before I asked my question. "Why did the first team shoot you?" "Because I stole a gun and hurt one of their soldiers." she responded as if it meant nothing to her. The more I look at her, the more I love her and realize that she looks exactly the same as mother, the same determination in her eyes, the same expressions, the same reasoning. Always following her heart... But we all know what happened to Allison, my personal mission was to snap Allison out of Georgia. My mission was failed. Completely.

- Third person P.O.V-

Everyone was stunned when Agent Georgia came into the mess hall for lunch, even Carolina. They had all bet that she would be dead by now, after all why else would the director have wanted her so badly? Georgia went over grabbed a tray of food and was halfway out the door before North came to his senses and called out for her, " Georgia! What are you doing? Come sit over here!" She turned around and quickly saw everyone staring at her and North waving at her from a table with South, Maine and himself. She turned bright red and ran out of the room, dumping her entire meal into the bin. "What was that about?" murmured south as everyone starts to chat again, "Who knows South but everyone was staring at her. I am going to go find her and bring her back. Hey, South!" "Yeah?" "You're a girl . Do girls like it when a guy goes and gets them food and takes it to them?" questions North. " One.) when have you classed me as a full on girl? what happened to me being a shim? And about the food, yeah, I guess they would," she replied eating another forkful. "Thanks Nat. I will see you soon and if not, at training." said North as he got up and got another tray of food for Georgia and walked out. When he found her room he gently knocked. "Georgia? Are you there? I brought you some food seeing how you didn't eat any before," reasoned north. The door opened slightly as a small face checked who it was," come in..." she said as she opened the door fully, North came in and sat he food down on a small set of drawers beside her bed. "Hi North... Thanks for bringing me food, I am ravenous." Georgia said as she picked up the fork and started to eat slowly, "You have been unconscious for 4 days Georgia. I am surprised that the director didn't get you food before he interviewed you. Can I ask you something? And you can't tell the director." "Uh, sure North. What is it?" "What relationship is between you and the director?" this single sentence made Georgia put down her fork and food tray and look North in the eyes. "A father and daughter one." " wait , so he is your dad?" frowned North, " Yeah, We haven't really seen each other for about ," starts Georgia as she starts to mutter under her breath and count on her fragile fingers " 7 years, because I left when I was 16 and I am 23 now." beamed Georgia as she sat beside North with her legs crossed . "Wow, you can only tell once you start looking for connections, you have the same hair color as him and I am guessing his lips?" "His fat bossy kiss ass one's? No, I have my mom's facial features." giggled Georgia." Hey, why don't you come meet my sister? I think she might just like you." "Was she the one that sat beside you in the mess hall? In the orchid colored armor?" "You my friend are a genius." a worried look seemed to come over Georgia's face. "I can't. Everyone will stare at me." He slowly put his hand on her shoulder and made the brunette look into his crystal blue eyes, " Don' worry about them , you running out like you did is only going to give them the satisfaction of knowing that you gave in. So come on. You can sit with South, Maine and I. What do you say Georgia?" North persuaded. "I say that I am eating with you and your sister" smiled Georgia as she stood up and walked out to the mess hall beside North.


	3. Why would South do that?

**A/N: hello fans! I am officially not dead, just disconnected from the internet while I am at my mothers. Today as a sorry for being late I will post two new chapters with over 3,000 words just for you bro's. I am sorry that I have been absent from posting but don't worry I have been typing. I wish everyone down under a happy two week break and for anyone else on break an awesome one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RvB, I only own my character Georgia. I also do not make a profit from posting this fanfic ( what a shame). Have fun reading.**

" So...How come you aren't dead yet?" "SOUTH!" snapped North after she asked a uncomfortable question bluntly, "What? It is a reasonable question to ask!" she snapped back bitterly as she tried to pick another brother and sister feud. " I do not understand what you are trying to get across. Am I supposed to be dead?" "Depends, why did the director want you so badly that he sent out the top eight?" Related Agent South Dakota. "He wanted to catch up with his daughter for the first time in 7 years, I guess,". This caused a loud growling type noise from the ever-so-silent Maine, thus resulting in a jump from George. "Don't be a fricken wimp. That is the way he talks. Get over it" spat South as she shot Georgia an evil glance from the other side of the table. To everyone else it was obvious that South hated Georgia, no one knew why but they knew none the less. However it seemed to be oblivious to North, mainly because he cared so much about her that he let her pull the cotton wool over his eyes. Harsh comments, Evil stares, this seemed to be a combination that sent a strong signal to Georgia that South really didn't like her. Things weren't working out in her favour, so much for ' MAY THE ODD'S BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!' bit... To be honest, poor little Georgia didn't know what she did wrong, but South did. 'No-one, that meant no-one, could get cushy with her brother, not even the director's daughter!' thought south as she flipped up her food, causing it to land straight on Georgia's clothes. "Oops..." smiled south deviously, practically coating the word in melted candy cane sugar. Georgia stood up and watched the sludge, formally known as food, slop down her shirt so slowly. There was no word that could explain Georgia's expression as North came over and led her away, the last thing thought by Georgia was ' Why does she hate me?'

"I am sorry Georgia. I am sure it was an accident" said North trying to cover up his twin sister's on purpose mistake," Yeah, sure...'accident.' "Mumbled Georgia as she wiped her shirt, deeply in thought. " Even if she did do it on purpose, what would be the reason she would do it?" He questioned. Georgia turned around with her shirt in her hand and wearing her blood covered singlet, "Because I am getting to close to her older brother, "emphasized Georgia as she thrust her dirty shirt into his chest." I think you should go now..." she indicated as she looked at the door. "Wouldn't want another 'accident', would we?" warned Georgia. His mouth hung open in shock, this was unusual. No girl had ever done this to him before, on earth or in the Mother of Invention." I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in anyway." he apologised when he looked over his shoulder as he walked out the door. As the door closed behind him, Georgia begun to get dressed into some fresh, new clothes left for her by hr father. As she put on her shirt, a note fell out. She automatically knew the hand writing and quickly memorised it letter by letter. No need to keep the letter, It was no use to Georgia's true mission. Her real mission was now extremely hard and needed to be completed. Fast.

"Time is running out. Fast. What is your progress Agent Georgia on Project Reunited?" "No Agent George, Tell command that I need time. It is harder when I don't have you here and when I know no-one." "That is the point Agent Georgia. When you know no-one, then they don't know you and your actions, which means they can't suspect you of anything. It is a clean slate in which you will soon dip in blood. You need to kill this so called 'Director', before he kills you." lectured the holographic projection of Agent George. "He wouldn't kill me. That I can promise. Georgie I need to tell you something very important." "What is it Georgia? You never call me Georgie unless it is something major, so what is it?" "The director's full name is Leonard. L. Church. Formally recognized as Father or Dad by us. The director is our father George, the person that I have to kill is our father Georgie! I can't do it. Just send a pelican to pick me up or something. Please George! I can't do it." "Back up Georgia. What in F*cks name did you just say about their director?" instructed George, "The director is our dad George," restated Georgia while she calmed down, "I can't kill him. Send me a pelican please." " Georgia, I can't send you a pelican unless you are in trouble and even if I did then our whole team would be on. About Dad, well I sorta knew but didn't tell you. I thought you might just except it and finish the mission. Look, I love you sis but I have gotta go. You need to finish the objective; we both nearly died 17 times just to get you to this point alone. Don't blow it." ordered Holo-George. Georgia sighed as she watched her twin disappear, it was hard for her to have not seen her brother since the top eight found her and brought her back to the enemies hide-out. "Your brother, huh? Didn't think the director had the daughter let alone a son. Got another brother or sister that we should know about...?" came a husky voice from the shadows that were behind Georgia. She quickly turned around and stared at the tall body of Agent Washington.

"Hi Washington." she answered sheepily as she rubbed the back of her head while blushing, "Call me Wash. I just came up here to see if you were ok, I saw what south did and the North walking out a bit upset so I decided that something might be up and it seems I'm not the only one. York, Wyoming and Carolina are at your door wanting to come in. Want me to let them in?" "Yeah, go ahead. I don't mind, it would be nice to get to know someone other than North and his sister South." Mentioned Georgia while she watched Washington open the electronic door and For three people to walk in. "Hi. I don't think we have really been introduced. I am Agent Ge-" "Agent Georgia. That we all know. I am Carolina, This is York and Wyoming, they're apart of the top eight," interrupted Carolina as she stepped forward and shook hands with Georgia, "Hi Wyoming. Hi York..." murmured Georgia with a confused expression plastered on her face. "What is wrong?" puzzled Wyoming in his accent, "oh. I was just noticing how short everyone's hair was practically bald compared to mine. I guess I should cut it but you know it never really occurred to me. Do you guys happen to have scissors on you?" She joked, causing York to laugh. "Ha, no. Not that I know of Georgia but you can always do it later." She giggled at York, he seemed so kind and it was cool. "I am guessing you are York? So why did you guys come here right now?" " We heard voices down the hall and came to see if you were ok, beside the fact that you are new here, lost all of your dignity when we caught you, South plans to kill you because you will most likely get an A.I before her and you made friends with her brother." pointed out Carolina, " Thanks. Thanks a lot, I didn't even think of it like that but now I just feel really really bad. Once again, Thanks. Thanks a lot." restated Georgia. Chuckles were heard from the males of the group as she joked around, " But umm one tiny question," " Yeah?" "What is an A.I?"

This single sentence took Washington out of his time of thought and straight into the harsh reality of the top eight and a b*tchy Carolina, no-one in the room had yet to notice his return to reality so they were all taken aback when they heard his voice as he stepped out of the long forgotten shadows. "An A.I is a computer program, Our enhancements won't work perfectly without one even if the one's we receive are fragments, sort of like Ying and Yang, without one the other can't function perfectly and the same for the opposite side. But in summary they are a computer program that helps us in battle and enhances our armour on the field and in training... but I thought you would at least know that growing up with two parents in the army." explained Wash emphasizing the last sentence, it all seemed 'fishy' to him. If you grew up with two parents in the army you would at least know something about it, something... but she seemed to know nothing. Nothing at all. You could practically see the cogs turning inside Wash's brain as he started to put two and two together, and for once it wasn't four.

She was lying about something. Everything she said just didn't seem to add up, she said that she followed her mother into the army and knew what she was getting herself into and yet just then she had told him that she didn't know anything about the A.I and the projects or the army. It was strange and completely fake. Her fake identity was slipping down the drain and I would be the first to notice. She needed to pick up her socks and play her part if she expected me to believe her, maybe it was a mistake. Maybe she didn't mean to say that. Just maybe it was a mistake. Maybe it was a coincidence. But in this world, in any world, everything happens for a reason. There are no coincidences. None at all...

"Washington? Are you with us? Wash?" The nagging voice droned on and on till I finally gave in. "Yes South?" "Do you like that new chick, You know the director's f*cking ass daughter or some sh*t?" surprisingly I did like her. As much as my instincts told me not to, she did seem ok and so what if she made a mistake. I mean she is nervous and new here. "Yes South, I do like Georgia. She is nice and actually tried to be your friend but you know you decided to screw up that opportunity for you and your brother as well. Why did you even do it South? Why did you try to embarrass her like that? What did she do to you?" I related to her question "She is trouble. She is a B*tch in white with gold trims. Maybe she is just using all of us to get something! Have you ever thought like that! How often is it that she they send the top eight out to collect one supposedly very scared girl, I swear she let Maine knock her out that way she could come to the M.O.I! She is Fake Wash!" blurted out South as she babbled on, the rage practically drooling out of her mouth. "Whoa! Calm down South. One.) She isn't trouble or fake, she has been awake for barely 48 hours and YOU are already being a b*tch towards her . Number 2.) She wouldn't be using us, and in case you didn't pick this up on the f*cking mission South. She was wounded! She wouldn't let Maine knock her out if it was the last thing to do on earth but he surprised us all with that act." "Not all of us Wash...Not all of us.." uttered South as she slammed her locker door shut just about the same time that North, Wyoming and Maine walk in. " Look, I'm going Wash... Just remember what I said.." she quickly requested to me as she walked out the door that had only recently just opened. "I should go talk to her..." her exhausted brother observed with a sigh. " GRRRRR HISSSSSSSSSS GRRRRRRRR HISS" replied an angry Maine as he probably realized how tired his friend was and how his sister was exhausting him with her sh*tty problems. From what I knew Maine had just said ' North! Leave your b*tch of a sister to her own problems and get some rest while you can before Theta decides it is a good time to come out, " except he probably said it all in a far angrier tone. I was suddenly blinded by a quick flash of what seemed like a gold colour. As soon as I saw it was gone, now that I think hard about it, it was always there. "Excuse me guys, I need to go. I uh just thought of something I need to do..." I quickly got up and ran to the last location I saw the Gold gleam before anyone could stop me.

I continued to follow the little gold gleam that constantly seemed to run away, eventually I got it cornered in one of the vast dead ends in the long confusing halls of the M.O.I. " SH*T!". It was loud and I quickly realised it wasn't from my mouth, I turned the last corner and saw something I didn't think I would have seen. "Georgia?!" I quickly shouted out in pure and utter surprise. She suddenly seemed very sheepish and embarrassed by then sudden cornering of herself, "Hi wash..." she said as she looked at me in armour."If the director knew about this he would be pissed and happy in a way, but mainly pissed. Did you know that it is against the code of conduct for Freelancers to spy on fellow operatives, hmmm?" I question. I probably need a good reason why she was spying and how she could make it for more than 10 minutes without being caught by higher trained operatives before I could do anything to her. "You aren't going to tell him are you?" she asked quietly, "No. No I will not," as soon as the first half of that sentence came out of my mouth she sighed in relief, "If you tell me why you did it and why you didn't just walk in and talk to us? How long were you there listening to us and how you could stay that long without any of us hearing you or seeing you?" "I think I should start with the first question that you asked, I did it because I wanted to know what South really thought of me and why I didn't walk straight in? Coz she wouldn't tell me if I walked in. I was only there for the whole conversation till I ran because I had the info I needed and wanted and I really don't know how I made it past you guys," she seemed genuine when she mumbled this small but useful explanation to me. "Your father is on a need to know basis and in case you didn't know the Director has isolated you to your room, the halls, and his office and to the mess hall. Anywhere else is out of bounds, that includes the locker room, but I guess you can come back in with me if you want. Maybe get to know the others some more. If anyone asks you, you were with me learning about A.I's. K?" I compromise with her. "Really Wash?" "Yes. Now follow me and hope that no one asks us why..."


	4. Is it love at first sight?

**A/N: Here is that second chapter I promised. Right now I am qorking on the chapter 5 and am lovint it. Please review with helpful critiscism and I am sorry for spelling sheek wrong, hopefully you guys can still understand it, Have lots of fun reading and watch Georgia get herself into a lot of trouble with her language and about how North really feels about Georgia. Is it love at first sight or just a trip to the tip to get dumped? You review! You decide! Epic Rvb fanfiction which will nevermake it to history.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Rvb or it's characters nor make a profit from this fanfiction ( What a shame). I only own Georgia for she is the property Of Just A Pinch Of Anime inc. **

Her hair was as dark as a cup of freshly brewed coffee with its obviously natural highlights which were also clearly inherited from her mother, her skin was pale and she had the brightest pink cheeks I had ever seen. Her eyes as blue as the clearest of oceans and her teeth as shiny as the sun. To me she was the prettiest thing I had ever set eyes on and the way that she was shy just blew me off my feet with questions. How could a girl so beautiful be so shy that she would try and hide away from everyone? One thing was, she was the boss's daughter and he had only just got her back and by the look of things he wasn't letting her go. She was beautiful and the more I stared at her it just became clearer. "So George, do you get what an A.I is?" I ask while my questions still float around my head like tiny balloons. She gave me a glare that could literally send death knocking on a healthy pope's door. "It is Georgia. Not George. Not Georgie. Georg-ia" she sounded out the syllables on her last sentence like it was the most important thing in the world to her. When wash had led her in to the locker room there were only guys; me, York, Maine, wash and Wyoming. All guys... Let's just say when she sat down she looked more than a little uncomfortable. South was long gone and I don't think Carolina was going to leave the training room floor for another hour so she was completely surrounded by the males of the group. "Can I train with her?" came an innocent question as she pointed up to the monitor which had full view of Carolina training in the training room. It took a bit to process that thought into my mind, as so it did for the other boys but no matter the time difference in are realisation, the answer was still the same. "NO!" we all screamed in union, she held her hands up as if to say ' don't hurt me I just asked a question', "ok, ok, ok. Why not?" This took a bit longer to process, no union this time, no same answer, just random answers in random orders. "You are still recovering from your wounds!" I shout first, " She is b*tchy because it is her time of month!" was York's. "She doesn't want to train with anyone else!" was Wyoming's, "she is busy...?" came a half hearted reply from Wash and the final reassurance was from Maine. " GRRRRRR HISSSSS GR" which translated to 'She would whoop your sorry little ass and little lover boy over there isn't going to let you, his ' love at first sight', go and get yourself killed...' everyone laughed at his joke, everyone accept me and Georgia, mainly because she wouldn't understand Maine if her life depend on it, which someday it possibly might. "I am going to go train against her... mainly because none of you can give me a valid reason why I can't go and train with her apart from a growl and hiss. So, see-ya!" insisted Georgia. She started to walk out the door. With every stride that she took my heart only wished greater that she wouldn't go down there and that she would stop and kiss me. I guess that was when my heart controlled my hands and I ended up grabbing her right arm as she walked passed me. "A person with wounds shouldn't be the type to fight against Carolina. Why don't you play it safe and stay up here with us or possibly train against one of us If Carolina will get off the training room floor and possibly help you through your radio in your helmet?"I ask kindly, still having a strong grip on her right arm. "Fine... Can I versus him?" she compromised; I slowly followed her arm to where it was pointing. I let a nervous chuckle, there was no way in hell was I letting her go against... Him and sigma. I could think of a hundred excuses but soon noticed that Maine was walking down to the training room floor, Sigma now on his shoulder. Now that I noticed Sigma, I noticed that Theta was on my own shoulder and that Gamma was on Wyoming's shoulder and that Delta was on York's. They were all saying the same thing, "It's her... It is really her. Really and truly her..." "Delta? What are you mumbling about?"Questioned York as he noticed the tiny green figure on his shoulder, "We were all whispering about Agent Georgia. We are very happy to see her that is all Agent New York..."Delta replied as he looked at Georgia while she was walking down to the training room floor. My mind wandered away from their soon-to-be argument as I walked over to the observer of the training floor and saw Maine and Sigma talking to Carolina with Georgia nodding to whatever Maine said. Reluctantly Carolina withdrew from the training room and sat beside me, taking off her helmet and looking me straight in the eyes, "Why do you like her?" she blurted out. "Huh? What are you talking about? I honestly don't know what you are talking about" I lie. "Oh come on North. Kick him Georgia! Sorry, I am talking to Georgia through her radio but seriously everybody can see it. You have thing for Georgia and we can all see it. That is why South threw her food on her, "related Carolina as she hunched over the controls and talked to Georgia, well more like yelled at Georgia, and controlled her like a little puppet."It wasn't on purpose. It was an accident and nobody knows because I don't have a 'thing' for Georgia!" well I was right there, I didn't have a 'thing' for Georgia. I had a major thing for Georgia. The way her hair flowed underneath the wind of the pelican's propellers and the way her innocence wasn't an act. "I'm sorry North I couldn't hear you over your ignorance. That and the fact that your fantasy girlfriend is beating up Maine. You need a reality check, kick him in his balls Georgia!" Carolina mocked me while she moved her puppet at will. Maybe she was right.. Maybe I needed to be more forward with Georgia. When she comes out of the training room floor I will commence my plan. I walk over to stand beside Carolina and looked down and I saw the funniest sight I had ever seen, Maine was on the floor curled up in a ball while Georgia was beating the crap out of him. Oh, what good times.

I was sweating buckets and felt like a puppet with the way Carolina was yelling at me but I let it slide, after all she was number one on the leader board, at least that is what I had heard from some other agents. If I was going to get close to the director without the fact that I am his daughter in mind, I needed to get high on that very leader board and if I listened to her I could go far. I walked up to the observer and opened the complicated door. I saw Carolina and North without their helmets on, so I took off my white and gold helmet and shook me sweat-drenched hair like a dog. "Good round Georgia, with a bit of work you could beat Maine without my help. "Commended Carolina as she came over and patted my back. "Good job Georgia." agreed North. "Thanks North. Is there any other training I could do?"I ask hopefully. From the corner of my eye I see a bruised and shattered Maine bash the control pad to open the door and stumble in and fall onto his knees in pain from his previous ball kicking. "Well, with the state that Maine is in now. I would say...no, sorry Georgia but I think Maine has had enough." North replied as he scratched the back of his head. A little flame covered guy suddenly appeared on Maine's shoulder and seemed to look at me and smile, Maine turned his big bald head towards him and growled and snarled in his strange language. Maybe that is how Brazilians speak? I dunno. "Ummm, small dude. You ummm seem to be ON FIRE!" I point out in a screaming manner. I feel a strong, protective, reassuring hand fall on my shoulder and hear an easily recognisable voice, "He knows that Georgia. He is an A.I, but only a fragment of one. I created him with the councillor, his name is Sigma. He used to be attached to Carolina but because of an accident Maine became unable to speak , so Carolina gave agent Maine Sigma so that he could he communicate with his other agents. Let us see what Agent Maine just said..." implied the director even though it was a command. Sigma decided that it would be a good idea to cough and then start with a stupid hello to my father and I "Good Morning Director, good morning Georgia. Agent Maine responded to North's comment by saying that He hasn't had enough and would gladly fight Georgia again, this time in the training activity; paint." What was Paint? Maybe it stood for painful. agonising. Intense. Nut. Twisting? Ha that would be funny but I don't really want to imagine it. "What is paint?" I question, really wanting to know what it is. "Paint. It is a training method that the councillor and I created to test your aim, tactics, weaponry skills and your intelligence. You are each given a gun, but instead of bullets it has a liquid inside. Once the liquid is fired and lands it turns as hard as rock making you unable to move that limb or area. It is a type of training that is not used everyday but rather on an occasional basis. Georgia shall not be participating because she is not permitted to be anywhere other than her room, the mess hall, my office and the halls leading to those rooms. She will be having a nice conversation with me instead, in my office. Right now Georgia," "WHAT THE F*CK! I AM NOT F*CKEN 16 YEARS OLD ANYMORE!" I scream at him. "Language Georgia!" he scolds as he whacks me across the back of the head. I feel like I am 16 again, same orders to go to my room or that I am grounded and can't go to or from certain places or that I can't say certain words. Exactly the same...

And it sucks major ass.

"Why the f*ck can't I train with them dad?" I was sitting in his high-tech office, wait change that, and I am standing in his high-tech office as I do not officially have the right to sit down yet. He had basically given me this lecture to which I have no clue what it was about but it took forever and I really didn't pay attention in case you didn't notice. "Language Georgia! Because you are still wounded and I love you too much to let you get hurt. Georgia, I want you to know that I love you more than you think, that's why I won't let you do those things. The rules I have set for you are there to keep you safe. They're not there to put a line between you and everyone else." he calmly informed me. "But you are dad! You are! I can't train with them; I can't swear like they can, I can't go where they can! There is now a clear line between us and you just keep on making it thicker!"I yell. "Georgia... Not all of them are my daughter like you are, that is something you need to take into consideration as well. About your armour, I will have a team fix your bullet holes and oxygen sensors. When you took off your armour you could have died because you didn't check it. That is a fact not a question. With that in mind you cannot attend the mission based for today, so how about instead of moping around how about we have a nice chat. Hmmm?" Ok, true I didn't check my oxygen levels before I took off my helmet and I probably would have died, true that but I will not abort my first mission for this squadron because of some tiny dents in my armour. That is just wrong, plain and simple. That was when the whimpering and arguing truly began "No! I have a few dents in my armour, whoopdee f*cken doo. It still functions perfectly as does my oxygen reader and provider! Look dad, I love you but...but...but I am not the same girl that left performing arts school at 16." I argue back. I think in some ways he might have understood what he said, if he hadn't of opened his big trap and wrecked that theory! "I am talking to you not as your father but as your commanding officer, you will report to me after the squadron has finished their mission briefing and has departed to the location and we will discuss the opposing issues at hand and if you co-operate like a good agent you will receive a gift, only if you co-operate with us not against me. Understood Agent Georgia?" "You know even when you use 'advance speech ' you still manage to treat me like a little girl," I implied bluntly, "You will always be my little girl Georgia, even when your 64. I still love you, you know?" By now I had turned around and was halfway out the door. "I know dad...I know..."

They had all left for their mission 10 minutes ago and I was still walking towards my Dad's office, he hated it when people were late especially if he had a meeting with them."Oh, Agent Georgia. Are you looking for your father?" the councillor said straight before I turned around to his voice, even though this guy gave me the creeps he was trying to help me so I wasn't going to be rude, I let out a nervous giggle "uh yeah... Heh these halls are so confusing. Would you mind giving me some directions? If that isn't too much to ask... Heh Heh," I inquired in pure and utter confusion. "I can do one thing better Agent Georgia; I can take you to there. I also need to see him about... some things Follow me..." answered the councillor as he walked in the complete opposite direction to where I had been heading. "Sooooo... What are these things that you need to talk about with my dad?" I inquire curiously "I am sorry Georgia. These things are very important, and with importance come classification. This information is only for your father's knowledge." he informed me as we walked forwards and turned left. "Ok..." I mumble. We turned left and right and left and right till the councillor stopped, but my legs thought it would be a good idea to keep walking, straight into the councillor. I fell over while he managed to stay standing and only wobble for a second till he regained his balance, then my vision went blurry. Oh no, my contacts had fallen out! To be honest, I was as blind as bat without them or my glasses and everything was just moving or non-moving blobs of colours. "I'm sorry councillor. I didn't think you were stopping so I continued to walk," I said as I fumbled for my lost contact lenses which seemed to be out of my arm's reach. "It is quite alright Georgia. Are you ok though? You don't seem to be getting off the floor, would you like a hand?" He asked me. "I umm can't. I lost my contact lenses and now I can't see anything apart from blurs of colour," I giggle nervously. My hand landed on something that was cold and metal, I brushed my hand over it and it seemed to slide to the left. Then my hand went searching the newly found floor and brushed over what seemed like hard leather, like you would find on a very fine shoe. Then straight afterwards it found a jumpsuit type material, like the one that the director and the councillor are wearing and like what I was wearing now I heard someone chuckle and then I heard a "Heh hmm..". I don't know who coughed but I had to find my contact lenses and make sure they didn't have any scratches on them, so I really didn't have time to say bless you or whatever you say when someone coughs. I feel something slide on the top of my nose and behind the tops of my ears, I automatically start to blink and realise that once I fully open my eyes I can see clearly. The first thing I saw after I started blinking uncomfortably was my father, He was kneeling so that he was my height and he had a slight smile on his face , he was wearing no glasses and had his left eyebrow raised. "Thanks Dad..". He gave me his hand and he stood up, pulling me up with him."Its ok, you know you get your bad eye sight from me? Except your eye sight is far worse than mine. Now how about while the councillor and I talk you stay out here till we finish our meeting."He says as he nods at the councillor. I hug him tightly but instead of the desired response I feel him stiffen up like a rock, "What's wrong dad?"I question worriedly. "N-N-nothing honey... Daddy just hasn't had affection since I left and you ran away...nothing is wrong at all...nothing" he finished as he slowly put his arms around me and pated my back lightly (A/N: sorta like Sheldon does in the Big Bang Theory, except more loving and compassionate). Then he and the councillor walked into his office, leaving me all alone in the halls.

I just leaned up against the wall as the councillor and my father talked. Eventually a guy in rookie armour decided to wander down the hallway I was in, he kept on starring at me for a bit and eventually came up to me. "You must be the Director's daughter. Georgia, right?" he asked "Yeah, why?" Then the guy took off his helmet and gave me a sly smile, he had deep chestnut coloured eyes and a mousey brown coloured hair. High cheek bones and he was tall, he was kinda hot. "I'm James. Nice to meet someone as pretty as you" he flirted. "uhh Hi nice to meet you too, I guess. Well I better be going... so umm bye "I said fast as I turned around and tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm, "Hey! Why are you going so fast? There is plenty to talk about while your daddy is busy. Come on, let's have some fun~" he said softly as he pulled me into his stomach so that he was hugging me from behind. "I don't plan to because I don't want to, "I struggled in his grip as he tried to talk me up."You don't have to want it to enjoy it~... Come on now. Don't be shy... we could do a lot together~ including a few things to do with a bed~" he whispered in my ear. I was scared to the max and just hoped that my Dad would come out soon and get this creep away from me. Then I saw some violet coloured armour, and then some aqua, then some khaki, then some white, some greyish/white, and last was orchid. I struggled more in his grip and tried to get the attention of Maine or York or someone. "Get off of me!" I squeal. I see the guys and Carolina's head turn, "why should I? he asked rudely. "Get off of me! I don't like you and I will kick you in the balls if you don't let me go!" I squeal and get ready to kick him. "I think you should get off of Georgia now, before her kicking you in the balls won't be the only violence happening, "threatened North as he, York, Wyoming and Maine stood around the creep. "Oh, yeah? Well bring it!" he fought back. "Private James Connar, I think you should leave my daughter alone this instant," screamed my father as he walked out and saw the creep. Reluctantly that creep let go of me and I hugged North. "Thank you North, thanks York, thanks Maine and Wyoming, thank you daddy. You got that creep off of me "I sighed in relief. I felt North hug me back and I blushed as I had forgotten I was hugging him, his armour was warm and he had obviously been working his ass off on the mission. 'You're welcome George- I mean Georgia. Sorry didn't mean to call you that, it was an accident."He apologised. It was really sweet that he remembered "No, I sorta like being called George, it sounds better the being called Georgia all day, that is for sure. How did the mission go?" I ask trying to change the topic away from James, even saying his name made me shiver in disgust," It went well, we achieved the mission objective in record time, we blew up a few buildings while we were at it and then saw it on fire. Hey, you wouldn't be hungry would you? I'm sure everyone would want a bite to eat after that eventful day; you can join us if you want. "He smiled. I saw York nodding and Carolina doing a Thumbs up to North, was there something I wasn't knowing about? I looked at my Dad, requesting to leave our meeting with my eyes; "You can go Georgia-" he started. "Yes!" I squealed, "But let me give you your gift first. It looks like you need them and it also there to say happy birthday for the 7 I have missed." he finished as he hand me a square box with a small bow on it. "Thanks dad... that was really sweet of you- OH MY GOD THEY ARE AMAZING!" I nearly busted everyone's eardrums with that squeal as I looked at the big, nerdy, black glasses with dialmonties on the sides spelling out 'I'm not a nerd, I'm a sheek geek'. "Wow! That girl can squeal!" said Wyoming as I handed Dad back his glasses and put on mine. "Not as much as young James over here will squeal when he and Maine are put up against each other in a last man standing match, "exclaimed father proudly."Off you go sheek geek," he finished.


End file.
